Random Song Meme
by your-icequeen
Summary: I do these little drabbles/exercises when I get stuck on a story or I am bored. This will be updated occasionally. Multiple Characters.
1. Chapter 1

Title: My Random Song Meme

Pairings/Characters: Sherlock/John, Mycroft/Lestrade, Mrs Hudson, Jim, OFC

Rating: PG-13 for Language

Warnings: Drowning, Angst, Implied violence, Implied Suicide (that doesn't happen)

Spoilers: Some for the cannon.

Author's Note: Shouldboverthis did one of these a few weeks ago. Since I am suffering from writer's block on my sequel to Finding His Way, I decided that maybe a little bit of a "free write" would help me out. Un-beta & Un-britpicked. Grammar isn't great but then again, it is just thoughts as they came out of my head.

Here how to do it:

1. To play, you turn on whatever music player you use and put it on Shuffle.

2. Start writing based on the TITLE of each song that plays.

3. You start when the song starts and stop when it's over.

No going back to change things (except typos and such, of course) or add new sentences on, once the song is done.

Post the title of the song, the artist and the length of the song. Do as many as you like but I chose to do five.

1 Ghosts I - Nine Inch Nails (2:35)

Water. There is never time enough to tell someone what you think of them. What you think it would be like to be with them. As he sinks further from the surface he thinks of John. Loving, caring John, who is always there, even after Sarah. Even after Mary. You can always count on John. Sherlock wishes he had called him tonight. Then he would have been here. He wouldn't be sinking.

A hand grabs him and pulls him to the surface and he remembers. You can always count on John.

Okay, I Feel Better Now - Incubus (4:30)

Mrs Hudson does not think anything of the boys being gone for long periods of time. And that is how she thinks of them, as her boys. This time was different. The teas that had not been drank on the coffee table. The chocolate hobnobs still on the plate.

24, 48, 72 hours pass.

She worries. Anyone who knows Martha knows that when she worries, she cleans. And as day 4 hits, the boys' flat is more than tidy. She is in the sitting room arranging Sherlock's things on his desk when she hears the door slam. Mrs Hudson watches as they stumble into the kitchen, mouths locked, a little worse for wear, broken, and battered but together. She slips out the on entrance and heads downstairs.

Okay, she feels better now.

Innocent - Veruca Salt (2:52)

Dear little Jim. Barely 10 when he takes on his first client. The little girl down the street who hates her cousin.

It doesn't take long to plan. Jim seems to have a knack for this stuff. It looks like a fall but she and he both know it isn't. The older boy won't bother her again. He won't bother anyone. And she will always be faithful to Jim. Not sexually, mind you, neither of them swing that way but you don't think he does all his own shopping, do you? Someone has to keep the evil genius after all.

Fuck You - Lilly Allen (3:42)

"I don't need your help. I'm already tripping over one Holmes while I work. When I am here, I don't want to play politics, office or otherwise."

"I was merely offering an opinion, Gregory."

So much for the quiet weekend curled up in his lover's bed.

Lestrade grabbed his coat and headed for the door. He was already texting John by the time he made it down the steps. He would see if they could meet at the pub for a pint, as was common for them when one of the brothers were in a mood.

"Fuck you, Mycroft." He mumbled getting into his car. They both knew he would be back in a few hours.

Return to Sender - The Dear & Departed (4:59)

It had carefully made it's way from London to Switzerland. One envelope containing one piece of tear stained paper. A good fake to make John think that Harry's drinking and relationship issues had finally gotten the best of her.

But Mycroft was prepared for such a tactic with people placed in particular places of interest. Moriarty would not let Sherlock rest. Not until one of them had truly bested the other in the one game that mattered. As far the elder Holmes was concerned the game would not continue this weekend at least. He was considered it a late wedding present that no one would ever know about. Not even Sherlock.

The envelope was stamped "Return to Sender."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: My Random Song Meme v 2.0

Pairings/Characters: Sherlock, Lestrade/Mycroft (implied), John, Jim with a mention of Molly,

Rating: PG-13 ish

Warnings: Mention of drug use, Suggested Character Death (but not really), Dancing...

Spoilers: Series 1, of course... but we have all seen them by now, right?

Author's Note: Shouldboverthis did one of these a while back. And I decided to get the juices flowing again. Un-beta & Un-britpicked. Grammar isn't great but then again, it is just thoughts as they came out of my head.

Here how to do it:

1. To play, you turn on whatever music player you use and put it on Shuffle.

2. Start writing based on the TITLE of each song that plays.

3. You start when the song starts and stop when it's over.

No going back to change things (except typos and such, of course) or add new sentences on, once the song is done.

Post the title of the song, the artist and the length of the song. Do as many as you like but I chose to do five.

lj-cut text="Click to read my drabbles."

Send a Little Love Token - The Duke Spirit (2:41)

Sherlock is running though the streets. Chasing a suspect is just like getting high, only better. The cocaine and adrenaline both course through his veins. The cypher was easy but the criminal made it that way on purpose. He knows what he will find when he gets there. Another small clue, another link to Moriarty. It's been 2 years since the pool. He is close, he knows it. But this one, this minor pawn will lead him to Moran. And through Moran, the man himself. Sherlock can almost taste Baker Street on his tongue. And so he runs.

Gimme Three Steps - Lynyrd Skynyrd (4:32)

A/N: Yes, I am Southern. And when we are born the first things they hand us are a gun and a Skynyrd album. Haha. *wink*

Lestrade walks into the pub. The American pub. He doesn't know why he likes this place so much, with their Bud Lights and American Football. Yet, every Friday night that he doesn't have a case, you can find him here. It is like his little secret. And on nights he is lucky, he will take home some tourist that likes his accent and his badge.

Tonight would be no different, except there is someone new sitting in his normal booth. The bowl of peanuts sit untouched in the bowl on the table.

"Mycroft, to what do I owe the pleasure."

"I decided to see what you like about this place so much that you would skip a meeting with me to come here."

"And you didn't just kidnap me? I am touched."

"Some things should be handled a little more delicately."

An hour and 3 or 4 beers later, Lestrade finally asks, "Shall we get out of here?"

"I thought you would never ask."

Elegie - Patti Smith (2:48)

Another empty bottle sits on the counter. When he was sober (only when he was woking) John would look at what he had become and hate himself. But the only way he could get by since the day he woke up in the hospital and was told that Sherlock was gone was with a bottle in his hand. He had become his sister, and if he had any children to slap around, he could have been his father.

The first few drinks would always start with him missing the man he could almost still hear sometimes around the flat. But as the night would go on he would get angry. On a good night, he would go for a walk and clear his head. But there were very few good nights. And even on those he would end up at the cemetery staring at a plain stone with Sherlock's name and a couple of dates.

He was becoming nothing. And knew soon, he would lose the will to care even what little he managed to fake now. Then there would be two stones.

Catastrophe - The Riverboat Gamblers (3:12)

Jim dances. No one really knows that, well except Molly, who always has been and always will be his faithful servant. She is the only one who sees him like this. Dancing in his pretty normal looking kitchen, at one of his few normal flats, in white boxer shorts, white socks and a white vest.

There is toast being made in the toaster and coffee bubbling away in the pot. He spins and grabs a mug from the cupboard, one he stole from Sherlock's flat. A smiles crosses his face and he slides to the fridge for the milk. He continues to dance.

I Wasn't Born to Follow - Social Distortion (2:54)

Sherlock sat under the bleachers and lit another fag. He inhaled deeply. For some reason, he was expected to be at this stupid Rugby championship game. Everyone from the school was. He would have just skipped it if the headmaster had not threatened to ban him from the chemistry labs if he did not make an appearance.

He put out the cig and walked around to the side of the pitch. Making sure that he was seen in attendance. If he had not been looking at the fans and parents that had shown up he might have noticed a certain blond team captain of the opposing team.

He turned and walked back towards the library. He had made his appearance.


End file.
